The other Dimension
by Nikonet
Summary: All hell breaks loose when a portal from another Dimension is opened, the good fight off their evil selves in effort to save their home from an evil plan. Inspired by a DA artist.
1. Chapter 1

**Well thanks to a guy on DeviantArt called MrXRickyX, and his amazing drawings on DeviantArt, I have come up with a great story, which of course I asked him if I could write it.**

 **He based the characters off sonic, I think how there were good and bad, anyways, this is what I got. FYI I never watched much sonic so this is all from my imagination and what MrXRickyX's pictures gave me, anyway enough of me talking, I hope you enjoy this story.**

"It's done! It's finally done! My newest invention is complete!" boasted Plankton as he held a plug and outlet near each other, not soon after Karen rolled over to her husband, "What is it now?" she asked putting her robotic arms on her stand to where her hips would be.

Plankton jumped around to see his wife, a wide smile crossed his face, "Oh there you are Karen my computer wife." Plankton said, "Yes, here I am." Karen sarcastically said rolling her green computer eyes, "Lemme guess, this is another scheme to steal the Secret Krabby Patty formula, and so what is it you are planning fail at this time?" Karen asked not really caring for her husband's evil plan.

Plankton squinted his eyes and puffed out his lip in annoyance, he sighed, "Noo, Karen this, yes this is another plan to steal the formula, but no I will not fail this time, this plan can't fail me, because what I am planning, no one but you can stop me, and I doubt you will, now listen Karen my computer wife." Plankton said, Karen sighed, "I'm listening, not that I have a choice." she said.

Plankton pointed to his contraption which looked like some sort of round portal looking thing, with tubes and wires hooks everywhere, "This here Karen is a teleporter…" "Teleporter? Don't you have like, ten of those things, and didn't you already try that before, too bad it didn't work, huh?" Karen joked a bit, Plankton smiled shaking his head he held out his finger, "It's not just any teleporter Karen, It's a dimension teleporter." Plankton said with much pride.

"A dimenstion teleporter?" Karen asked, now clearly interested, "Ah I see that this spiked some interest in you." Plankton laughed before he cleared his throat to explain.

Plankton turned his face back to the teleporter, "This Dimension Teleporter will allow me to travel in any dimension I choose, and here is where my plan will go into play, when I teleport to the next dimension, I will travel to that dimension's Krusty Krab and steal their Krabby Patty formula, than I will return home and make my own Krabby Patties." Plankton shouted while adding his famous evil laugh, he picked up the cords and got ready to connect them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Karen asked Plankton, "What do you mean is this a good idea, of course it's a good idea…" "Yeah, it seems like it's a good idea, but what if something bad happens? What if you can't return?" Karen asked, Plankton smiled, "Don't worry bout me babe, I've got it all covered, and I don't return, than you were right, and that should make you happy, now stay out of my way Karen, I'll be back before Dinner!" Plankton said connecting the cords together.

… **.**

Plankton quietly walked into Krab's office, he let out a sigh of relief as he seen that the room was empty, it was strange even the entire building was empty, not a single sound was made. His eye lit up when it rested on the big round safe in the middle of the wall behind Krab's desk.

Plankton laughed as he ran up to the safe and jumped on the handle, "Oh, this is almost too easy!" he said as he quickly unlocked the safe and the three behind it, he let out a sound of satisfaction as he disabled the pressure plate and picked the bottle and carried it out of the safe and onto the desk.

It was almost too easy, but he didn't care, he was about to see the Krabby Patty secret recipe after so long. As he was about to take the cork out of the bottle a pair of yellow hands slammed down on the desk. Plankton looked at one of the gloved hands that rested to his left.

"Sp, spongebob!" Plankton shouted jumping to look at the sponge's face but only seen a pair of dark blue sunglasses, the sponge leaned down and huffed a chuckle before grinning, showing his sharp teeth.

Plankton's eyes widen at the site of his razor sharp teeth, "Wh, whatever I did, I, I'm sorry please don't eat me!" Plankton cried, Spongebob laughed, an darker laugh then his usual before he bent back down to him.

"The last time I see you, I told you to get lost…" he said before he flicked Plankton hard till he hit the wall before busting out laughing, "I guess you didn't hear me too well huh." he said as he strolled over to where Plankton landed.

Plankton sat up rubbing his sore head before he shot his head up towards Spongebob who was already standing over him, the sponge smiled down at him with that wicked smile of his, "Last time I checked, I ran this joint here, not you, some filthy little one eyed green bug." he said, "Maybe you got away last time, but this time," Spongebob paused to pick the green thing up, he scoffed, "Look at you." he said reaching up to pull his dark blue shades down.

Instead of blue eyes, Plankton stared straight into a pair of red one, "Wh, who are you, you're no Spongebob." Plankton shouted in terror, maybe he should have listened to Karen. Spongebob laughed again, his red eyes closing while he laughed, "You scared yet?" he asked, Plankton didn't say anything.

"Whatever, I've wasted enough time, get out of here before I take this old bat to your ugly face again." Spongebob said holding up a brown and blue wooden bat before he rolled Plankton in a ball and flicked him behind him before walking to the desk and picking up the bottle.

Spongebob started to laugh again, this time an even gruesome laugh replaced his others as he opened the bottle, "For 5 Years! 5 sticking years I finally get my hands on this damn bottle, and now that paper is as good as mine!" he shouted as he took the cork out of the bottle.

"Every citizen in Chaos Bottom will be under my control!" he shouted as he dumped the paper in his hand, Spongebob slowly unrolls the paper, he is starting to sweat and his teeth begin to shake.

"Finally! It's… what? What is this!" Spongebob shouted bringing the paper closer to his face, his face turns red in anger as he rips the blank piece of paper in millions of pieces of paper with his teeth before he looks at the green bug who is quickly running away with another bottle.

Spongebob shouts out in anger, he flips the desk over with one hand, "Get back here!" he shouts as he stomps towards Plankton while slowly picking up speed, "I will kill you!" he shouted as Plankton ran out of the Krusty Krab.

Plankton stopped to stare at his surroundings, everything looked, different, everything was dark and grey, the sky was orange with scarlet flower shaped clouds, off in the distance he could hear screams of women. Glass being broken and gunshots, boat tires screeching near by.

Graffiti littered the streets and building with empty spraycans, beer bottles, cigarette packs and buds, bums slept against alley's, 'What is this place.' Plankton asked himself as he looked around, a big sign on a roof top of a building read Chaos Bottom, with a population of a thousand and subtracting.

Behind him he heard more glass break, but it was closer this time, he turned his head to see Spongebob closing in on him, he had kicked the Krusty Krab doors open and broke the glass doors, "I am gonna destroy you when I get my hands on you!" he shouted as he kicked someone off their motorcycle before he tore a sharp pipe off of it and dragged it behind him.

Everyone on the street, even the bums all disappeared, not a single body sat in the street. On the doors, window and brick walls, and light poles, wanted papers taped to them read, in big red ink letters, "WANTED: Dead Or Alive, with a max of 100,000,000 clams, with a picture of a sponge, names not Spongebob but, Scourgebob.

Plankton screamed louder as the deranged sponge made his way towards him and started running. Plankton looked ahead of him, "Almost there!" he shouted as he seen a blue light open up.

As Plankton pushed past everything he was able to jump into the portal, and have it close as soon as he entered it.

Plankton laid on the ground, panting, Karen rolled over to him, "Did you do it?" she asked, Plankton raised his head with a smile, "I did it baby." he said holding up the bottle before collapsing down.

Karen laughed, "Well I can't believe you actually did it, I'm impressed and it looks like you could use some sleep." she said picking her husband up and bringing him to his bed.

 **3 A.M.**

Plankton constantly tossed and turned in his sleep, murmuring something to himself as he dreamt.

While on the other side of the Chum Bucket, a certain bottle began to glow bright blue, and a black portal started to open, and a pair of gloved hands grabbed hold of the sides of the teleporter.

Three dark shadows hid in the darkness of the portal, all with beaming red eyes, and a pair of razor sharp teeth shined in the dark.

 **Well, this is where everything stops, for now, I will end the first chapter here, anyways thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys I'm back with the second chapter to the other dimension, by the way if you didn't catch it in the last chapter, the sponge in the 2ed dimension's name is Scourgebob, and now that that's out of the way let's get back to the story.**

"Almost there!" Plankton shouted as a light blue portal door opened in front of him, he pushed through the things in the way to get to the portal, he glanced behind him at the angry sponge who was now starting to run after him, he screamed even louder as he got closer and closer.

Plankton looked ahead and seen a pair of shiny black high heals, he didn't bother to look at the owner of the pair of extra fine legs, he just ran behind the shoes and jumped into the blue portal which closed as soon as he jumped in.

Scourgebob growled as he seen his target get away, he stomped his foot and threw the metal pipe down on the ground with a loud pang, he then looked up at the person who stopped him from possibly ending another creature's life that night.

He lowered his shades slightly to get a better picture of her, he grinned at the site of her chest and then her legs, "Damn! You got some fine legs, what time do they open?" he asked before he looked up at her face, "And your tits ain't the only thing that's sexy either." he said while sending her a wink and a grin.

The woman looked almost like Sandy, meaning that she was a brown squirrel, but her clothes were different and she had orange highlighted bangs. She wore a black leather jacket that had chains wrapped around her arms, the jacket was opened enough to expose her chest, well only the top of her tits were bulging out while the rest of her was being held back in her white T-shirt, she wore a brown leather belt just under her breasts. She had on a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a pair of shiny black high heels.

The lady laughed, "Names Sandra." she said in a russian accent, the sponge laughed, "Scourgebob." he said taking his shades off and then hanging them on his pocket.

Sandra giggled, "Well isn't that an unusual name, but hey it works good on you, tell me are you as bad as you look?" she asked sliding herself up to his chest, she twirled her sharp finger in a circle on his chest, Scourgebob gave a dark laugh before he pushed her on him, "I'd like to think so…" he said while squeezing her thigh, he tilted his head, "Would you like to find out?" he asked while chomping his sharp teeth together.

 **30 mins later**

Scourgebob sat up from his bed, he slid his arms through his grey T-Shirt before he stood up and pulled it down and grabbed his jacket that was hanging on a dresser and began to put it on. Sandra sat at the edge of the bed while she fixed her bangs, she then stood up and walked over to the sponge, she slid her arms down around his chest, "Come on, can't you stay just a little longer?" she asked, Scourgebob slid her arms down off of him.

He looked at her, "Yeah I got somewhere to be, someone to kill." he said while slipping his gloves on, Sandra pulled her jacket on, "Oooh you're gonna kill someone? Ooh can I help? I've been meaning ta try out my latest explosive!" she said while hold up a little ball.

 **...**

Scourgebob marched down to a familiar bucket looking building, he busted down the metal door with his foot and marched inside, "Shankton!" he shouted, his dark evil voice filled the room, in another room another dark voice was heard, but it sounded muffled and scared, nervous, "Sc, Scourgebob?!" a voice like Plankton's shouted, "Get out here! Now!" the sponge demanded with a roar, "I will give you to a count of 5 and if you're not out here by the time I reach 5, I will burn this rusty bucket to the ground with you in it!" he threatened.

"1!" Scourgebob shouted holding up his bat and then taking it to a window, "2!" he shouted while kicking over a table and breaking it, "3!" he shouts again while taking a random square bottle with a rag stuffed in the bottle.

Scourgebob shook his head, "What a waste of perfectly good booze!" he barked in anger, not soon after the man, or bug wanted walked out of the room.

The sponge wickedly smiled, "Where is it?" he questioned taking a few steps towards Shankton. Shankton looked up at the smiling sponge, he always hated that smile, it was always filled with dark intentions, "Wh, where's what! I don't know what you're talking about, did I take something?" he asked, Scourgebob slammed the bottom of his bat on the metal floor, "I'm not in the mood for your games, now where is that print! I want it, and I want it now, if you don't hand me that fucking bottle I will smash the living fuck of you, now where is it!" he shouted in so much anger that it shook the room.

Shankton backed up, sweat began to pour from his face, "What do you mean, I didn't take the print, you got it all wrong…" Scourgebob interrupted Shankton by yanking him up by his antenna, "Listen here you one eyed green piece of shit, I am done playing games, I am not going to wait any longer, I will rip you apart if you don't hand that blueprint over to me now, I will feed you to my snail and then…"

"He told you, he doesn't have it." said another familiar sounding voice, Shankton looked to his wife, "K, Karen!" he shouted in relief, Scourgebob looked at the android Karen.

Karen in this dimension does not look like computer karen in the first dimension, she instead has been upgraded to a android of some sort, her body is all chrome, she has green eyes and white silver hair.

Scourgebob flung Shankton to the ground and marched over to his wife, he then grabbed her by her hair and forced her to his face, "You know where it is, tell me!" he shouted, "We don't have it!" she said, "If you don't have it, than where did it go, I seen that little thing run off with it, and now I want it, I didn't just get rid of Patrock for nothing, I want that print damn it!" he shouted throwing Karen to the ground.

Karen sat up, "I, it wasn't him, Scourgebob, it wasn't, Shankton was here all day coming up with another way to steal that print, we seen it too, that person, that, imposter making off with it, that wasn't him." she said, "If it wasn't Shankton, then who was it!" he demanded an answer.

Shankton than stood up and jumped on a table, "I thought about that too, until I seen that thing it got into, and the thing I came up with was that, he's from another dimension, which is clear that his motive was to get that print, and now he's returned to his own dimension." Shankton said, Scourgebob turned to Shankton.

"Is there anyway to get it back?" he asked, Shankton sighed and nodded, "As long as he has that bottle, or paper, or anything that belongs to this dimension, we can get it back, all we have to do is travel to his dimension." Shankton explained, Scourgebob grinned again, "How soon will it be ready?" he asked, "I'd say by tonight." Shankton said scratching his chin.

 **3 AM.**

Scourgebob, Sandra, and Shankton all gathered in one room, waiting for the portal for the other dimension to open.

Sandra looked at Scourgebob, "Why is this print so important?" she asked, Scourgebob turned to her and smiled, showing his sharp teeth once again, "Because with that print, with that piece of paper, I can change everything, I will rule everything, everyone will have to obey me, and anyone who doesn't approve will die!" Scourgebob shouted while adding his evil laugh.

"And when I become the ruler of Chaos Bottom, I will look to you as my mistress, I bet you'd like that, huh?" he questioned while giving her thigh a quick squeeze.

The blue portal swirled open, Scourgebob began to laugh again, "Get ready, Scourgebob is coming." he said as he stepped into the portal.

… **.**

The small group walked around Bikini Bottom, looking at the different surroundings, everything about this city was different. The sky was actually blue, and the flower shaped clouds were multi colored. The buildings were clean, the sidewalks were empty of litter and bums.

There were no Wanted posters of Scourgebob anywhere, if anything there were Help Wanted signs. The cries of women were replaced with laughter, Other than the laughing, the town was quiet and peaceful.

"What is this place?" Scourgebob asked, and not soon after a man stopped in front of him with a big friendly smile, "Oh, you're in Bikini Bottom, say you must be new here, man I would love to show you around, but I've got to get to work." the fish said while checking his watch.

Scourgebob cocked his head, that was the first time someone's ever greeted him like that and not run away, well there's Sandra, but she's…

"Hey Spongebob, cool shades, I love the new look, and, is that you Sandy?" a red lobster asked, "Sandy, what kinda dumb name is that, my names Sandra!" she shouted, "Oh, sorry miss, figures, Sandy would never dress like that, but it would be cool if she did, right Spongebob?" Larry winked while elbowing the sponge, causing him to drop his shades.

Scourgebob growled and then pushed Larry off of him, "Whoa Spongebob, what's your beef!" Larry asked while rubbing his arm, he then gasped when he seen the sponges eyes, "You're not Spongebob, dude I am sorry, I didn't…" "You broke my shades." Scourgebob deeply said, "I got these three years ago, from a dude that I stole them from." he said, the guy tried to fight them back, but he only got a pipe in the middle of his forehead.

Larry put his claws up, "I, I'm sorry dude, I'll buy you a new pair." he said, Scourgebob shook his head, "Nah I got a spare pair…" he said taking another pair out of his pocket and sliding them over his face, "There, better." he said before he turned to Larry and smiled at him, showing him his sharp teeth.

"Ok, I'm gonna get going now, you are really starting to freak me out." Larry said as he started backing up, Scourgebob began shaking his head, "Who said you were leaving?" he asked, "Excuse me?" "I think you will be the first one in this dump I kill, how's that sound, does that make you, proud?" he asked, "Dude I said I was sorry, but since you want to be a douche about it, I guess I'll have to teach you something." Larry said as he approached the sponge.

Scourgebob looked down over the collapsed lobster, "They are waiting for me, so I think I will just leave you here for now, don't worry you'll live, remember my face red face, remember my name because I will be back for you." he said before kicking dirt on Larry before turning away as he began to walk out of the alley to meet up with Sandra and Shankton.

Scourgebob and the other two walked throughout the town, Sandra was holding Scourge Bob's hand, "The way you handled that Crustacean was a really big turn on for me." she whispered to him, he laughed, "It was more for me then for you, I couldn't careless what you think of what I do." he said, Sandra stopped smiling for a few short seconds, but began smiling again, "Ooh I love your tough guy act." she said, "It's not an act, and you must know that this guy is the absolute devil." Shankton said, Sandra just scoffed and flicked him away, "Even better, now get." she said while fanning her hand.

The group stopped in front of a familiar building, Scourgebob smiled and lowered his shades slightly, "This, is where we'll find that print." he said while pushing his shades back to his face.

"This is, different this place is actually busy for once." Scourgebob murmured to himself before he was disrupted from his train of thought when someone began shouting, at him.

"Spongebob! What are you doing out here! You need to get back in the kitchen!" Squidward shouted as he marched towards him, he then stopped and looked over the sponge, "Why are you dressed like that?" he asked pointing to Scourgebob's clothes before he glanced at Sandra, "Sandy? And why are you dressed like that?" he asked, "Not that it looks bad on you but…"

Scourgebob then just pushed Squidward "Not uh back off." he barked, Squidward rubbed his stomach, "Don't push me!" Squidward said, Scourgebob grinned and pushed him again, "Don't tell me what to do." he said, this time Squidward pushed him back, "Do you wanna fight or something?" he asked, Scourgebob laughed, "Of course, I wouldn't pass up a fight for anything!" he said while rolling up his sleeves.

By then another sponge pushed himself between the two of them, "H, hey Squidward pal, calm down." Spongebob said before he turned his head to the other sponge and apologetically smiled, "I'm sorry sir, he's just in a bad mood, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Spongebob said, Squidward stood up straight he poked Spongebob, "Wait if you're Spongebob, then whose…" Squidward pointed to the other guy.

Sandra pushed in front of Scourgebob, "I apologize for his behavior, he's just tired, ya see we're new here, we've come along way and we needed something to eat." she said, Spongebob smiled, "Oooh I get it, why didn't you guys just say so, I'll go fix you something to eat, my treat!" Spongebob said patting his chest before he hopped away and went into the kitchen.

Sandra elbowed Scourgebob, "Ya know, he looks a lot like you." she said with a wink, "pft well he's not me, he wishes he could be me but he ain't." Scourgebob said, "Whatever, you need to behave yourself here." Sandra said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Moments later, Spongebob walked out of the kitchen holding a tray up with three Krabby Patties, he sat down in front of them and handed them their Krabby Patties, except for Shankton, because he looks like Plankton and can't have one, "Is it alright if I have lunch with you?" he asked, Scourgebob was about to say something smart until Sandra covered his mouth, "Of course you can, there's enough seats here for all of us." she said as she glared at Scourgebob before she turned to the much nicer sponge.

Spongebob smiled back at her, "You know, you remind me of someone I know." he said pointing to Sandra, Sandra pokes her chest, "Who me? Really, who do I remind ya of?" she asked while batting her eyes towards him, "Her name's Sandy, she lives here in Bikini Bottom, she's also one of my best friends." he said with pride.

"Oh? And is this Sandy girl, your girlfriend?" Sandra asked, Spongebob shook his head, "N, no we're, just friends." he said with a blush across his face, "Oh that's a shame, do you already have a girlfriend?" she asked, Spongebob shook his head while he sipped out of his straw.

"No!?" she questioned almost surprised, "Well, do you want one?" she asked as she slid next to him, "heh heh, uh I don't uh, pl, please stop." he said pulling his tie back from her. Sandra then sat back next to Scourgebob who was glaring at her, "What sorry it's just a habit." she apologized to him, Scourgebob shook his head and turned back to the other sponge, "So uh, what's your guys's name?" Spongebob asked them, "Glad you asked," Scourgebob said, "My names Scourgebob, this is Sandra, and this green bug is Shankton." Scourgebob said gesturing to the other two, "but they're not important, we're from a place called Chaos Bottom." Scourgebob said.

"Chaos Bottom, I've never heard of it, hehe sounds like Bikini Bottom." Spongebob laughed, "No it doesn't." Scourgebob said, "It sounds nothing like it, this place is…" Sandra elbowed him again, "Uh, right." he nodded.

"So uh, where you guys staying?" Spongebob asked, Sandra and Shankton both looked at Scourgebob for an answer, "Uh, we're staying at… well."

Spongebob gasped, "You guys don't have a place to stay! That terrible, well you're more then welcome to stay at my place if you like, I've got room." Spongebob said, the three looked at him, Scourgebob grinned, "That's just perfect." he said before he started laughing.

Spongebob too started laughing but it died down so he could speak, "Yeah but you'll have to wait until I get off work, which speaking of work, I've got to get back to it, you guys are more then welcome to stay and wait until I get off, or you guys could go explore the city some more and come back later before 6." he shrugged, "Yeah, we'll be back later, we've got to scope out the place." Scourgebob said, Spongebob nodded, "come back safe ok." he said before he turned and walked to the kitchen as the other three left the building.

 **Well I guess I should stop here at a lame ending, because if I didn't I wouldn't have anything to write for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter, I have been busy, with school, sigh pain in my ass, anyway enough of my lame as excuses, time to get this chapter rolling.**

Spongebob, Scourgebob, Sandra, Shankton on the other hand had decided to go back to his dimension, they all walked into Spongebob's house, "Wow Spongebob, you've got a real nice place here." Sandra said looking around Spongebob's house, "It's so nice and clean." she said before she looked at Scourgebob, "I think you could learn a few things from him." she said, hinting that Scourgebob's place was a dump, Scourgebob just rolled his eyes and walked in.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Spongebob asked, Scourgebob glanced around the brightly colored living room, everything just so neat and clean, where his house, or apartment really, complete dump, his couches all torn up with holes, he and his boys, and some hoes, would sit on it, just doing drugs, either it be snorting powdered sugar up their noses, or just passing a joint around, or both, all while getting a BJ every now and again, springs just barely poking out of the cushions, his bed was just a single mattress on the floor, where he would sleep, and do other adult things.

This Spongebob guy however, he just made burgers for a living, "Yo, Sponge you don't do drugs do ya?" Scourgebob asked as he snuck a random knick knack behind his back as he spoke, thinking that is could be sold, Spongebob looked at him, "Drugs? Um… yeah, but only my prescriptions." Spongebob shrugged, "Prescriptions? N, No I mean, Actual drugs, how many joints to you pop a day?" he asked, "Joints? Hmm I pop them every now and again, either when I'm exercising, or practice Ka-ra-te with my friend Sandy." Spongebob shrugged, Scourgebob just sighed, "You're too good." he insulted, though, Spongebob would never take it that way.

Spongebob walked into the kitchen to fetch snacks, and drinks, while he left the two complete strangers in the living room alone. Sandra turned to Scourgebob, "Ya need to be nice, ok this sponge clearly has no idea who we are, or where we come from, as far as he knows, we're complete strangers, while actually he's you from this dimension." Sandra said as she poked Scourgebob chest.

Scourgebob swatted her hand away, "I am nothing like that pathetic loser, and I don't care, that dude will learn eventually that we ah... " Sandra interrupted Scougebob with a slap to the face, Scourgebob growled, turning his face back to the russian.

Scourgebob in no time had her pinned to a wall, fist raised, but Sandra only laughed in her seductive tone, "Ooh I love it when you get rough!" she said while she ran her free hand down his chest, she then inched her face towards his, "Come on hit me, hit me like the naughty girl I am." she said before she licked the side of his face before biting his bottom lip.

Scourgebob just let her go, his face tinted red, he let out a cough, while Sandra pushed herself off the wall before walking towards the kitchen where the other sponge was. Sandra seen Spongebob standing at a nearby counter while he made individual sandwiches.

Sandra staggered over to him like she was drunk and threw herself onto his back, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, it surprised him at first from the sudden show of affection.

Sandra laughed, "Hey there Spongy!" she highly greeted, "oh it's you, uh…" "Sandra.." she said, "Oh yeah, sorry, Sandra" Spongebob apologized, Sandra just laughed, "Oh you're forgiven." she said flicking her wrist.

Spongebob turned around to look at her, "So, do you like Bikini Bottom so far?" Spongebob asked, Sandra grinned at his question, she pushed herself slightly into him, she reached her one hand behind behind his head while her other walked across his chest, "I am Loving it now, that you're here." she batted her eyes, Spongebob was being pushed against the counter, he nervously giggled, "Th, that's gr, great!" he stuttered while he slowly pulled her off of him, but she only pulled herself closer, she looked at his nervous face, "You're such a charming young man…" she said as she twirled her finger around his red tie that he pulled away. Sandra glanced down at his lips, biting hers she looked back at his face, before she started closing in.

Sandra closed her eyes expecting for their lips to meet, than something thick pushed through her mouth, she moaned before opening her eyes to see that it was just a sandwich that he had put in her mouth, Spongebob was already heading towards the kitchen door until Sandra pushed him back against the wall next to the door, "You know, the kitchen isn't just for cooking and eating.. Well yeah eating but.. You know.." she said, Spongebob's face turned red, "Hey what's that? I think there's someone at the door, I better go a, answer it." he pointed behind him before he pried her hand away so that he could get away.

Spongebob walked to his front door, but stopped to look at Scourgebob, he pointed his thumb to the kitchen, "I, I think she misses you." he said before he reached to open his door, Spongebob gasped in joy and sprung forward onto the visitor, "Sandy!" he shouted, Sandy began laughing, "Hey there, Spongebob." she said as she lifted his head up to look at her.

"Who are they?" Sandy asked while looking at Scourgebob who was sitting on the couch and then to Sandra who was leaning up against the kitchen door with her arms crossed.

"Oh, yeah, i forgot, Sandy… this guy right here is Scourgebob," Spongebob said as he gestured to the strange sponge, "and that over there is his girlfriend, Sandra." Spongebob said as he gestured to the other Squirrel.

"Sandra Huh… well shoot that's my name too, well I just go by Sandy, but it's nice ta meet ya both." she said while placing her hands on her hips.

Spongebob and Sandy stood by a back wall as they watched the two strangers. Spongebob was leaning against Sandy and the wall lightly, "I'm glad you came when you did, Sandy." he quietly said to keep the strangers from hearing their conversation, Sandy smiled down at him, "Oh really?" she asked him, Spongebob glanced at the two across the room before looking back at Sandy, "Yeah, you're a real lifesaver." he put on a small fake smile.

Sandy looked at her glass of lemonade that Spongebob had offered her, "How so?" she asked him, Spongebob looked at her glass and back at her, "For starters.. His girlfriend… makes me.. REALLY… uncomfortable." he said taking his eyes off her glass and bringing them to her eyes, "Uncomfortable? How so?" Sandy asked, Spongebob shook his head, "It was probably nothing, maybe I was just over reacting." he said, Sandy nodded, he sighed, "but… if it's alright with you, do you think she could stay w, with you? I, I mean it's only for a little bit and she is a Squirrel, and you have the same names, and you're both girls… but if you don't want to do it, it's fine with me." he shrugged while looking to the ground.

Sandy turned his head to her, "Yeah, I can do it, she can sleep in the guest room back in tha treedome." Sandy nodded, Spongebob looked at her and brightened up, he smiled, "Oh thank you Sandy, I knew I could count on you." he said as he jumped on her for a hug.

 **Later that night**

Spongebob and Scourgebob were both sitting in the living room watching a movie, "I'm sorry bout having my friend take your friend to her house." Spongebob apologized, Scourgebob looked at him, "Are you two banging?" he asked him, Spongebob looked at the other sponge, "B, banging? What do you mean?" Spongebob asked, Scourgebob shrugged, "It's simple, are you and your girlfriend fucking?" He asked again as he pulled out a box of bent cigarettes.

Spongebob looked at the box, "What's that?" he asked as he pointed to the box, Scourgebob held the box up in question, "These?" he asked as he already had a stick between his lips, Spongebob nodded, "They're called smokes kid," he answered, "Smokes? Why do they call them that?" Spongebob asked as Scourgebob pulled out a lighter and brought it to his face and lit the cigarette.

Scourgebob looked at Spongebob and took the cigarette out of his mouth, he then blew a thick cloud of hot smoke in Spongebob's face, "That's why." he proceeded on saying, Spongebob turned his head to cough, "It stinks," he said between coughs, Scourgebob scoffs, "Whatcha expect? You expect it ta smell like roses?" Scourgebob scoffed again as he shook his head and turned it to the T.V. he then squinted his eyes, he points to the T.V.

"What tha fuck kinda show is this gay shit?" he asked, Spongebob cocked his head, "What that what? I'm sorry I didn't get that." Spongebob shook his head, "Change this." he ordered Spongebob, "Oh, you don't like mermaidman and barnacle boy, well that's the first… but you're the guest." Spongebob said as he turned the channel to another ridiculous show.

Scourgebob snatched the remote from Spongebob and changed the channel, "There, now here's a real man's show." he said as he threw the remote at Spongebob. Spongebob looked at the screen, it was one of the most violent, blood and gore movie he'd ever seen, Spongebob turned away, "Uh.. I'm gonna get ready for bed.. You know where you're sleeping right, good, night." he waved as he walked up the stairs.

 **On the other side of town**

Laughter filled the treedome, "And then he was like, get off of me, haha, so I did more then just get off of him, if you know what I mean." Sandra said as she elbowed Sandy's shoulder, Sandy just laughed, "Y'all are quite tha catch huh?" Sandy questioned.

Sandra nodded, "If you say so." she shrugged while taking drink of the sweet tea that Sandy gave her, "So, tell me… how long have you and your boyfriend, known each other?" she asked, "boyfriend? Umm… I don't.." "Oh come on, you can't tell me that you and Spongebob, that's his name, aren't hooked up, I mean… what's wrong with em?" she asked Sandy, Sandy shook his head, "There is nothin wrong with him, we're just friends.." Sandy answered, "Just friends huh?" Sandra questioned, "He's cute." she said, "Excuse me?" Sandy asked as if she didn't hear he right the first time.

Sandra looked up from her jacket, "Your 'friend' he's pretty cute, he's not bad looking for a sponge." she said, "Not to offend you or anything, I'm not looking to steal your man, You've got to be more than 'just friends' come on, I mean, even I want to see what's in those shorts of his." she admitted.

Sandy's face turned red, "O, ok I, i think that's enough, Spongebob is just my friend, he isn't like every other guy ya see on the street, he is a good guy," Sandy said, "you say that now." Sandra said, Sandy cocked her eyebrows, "And what's that supposed to mean?" Sandy asked, "You'll find out eventually." Sandra said, "but what if I don't want to find out?" Sandy questioned, Sandra shrugged, "Well that would be very unfortunate for you than, but why should I care?" Sandra said as she stretched her arms.

"Hey, do you have any booze?" she asked Sandy, Sandy cocked her eyebrow, "Booze… hmm well I might have something but… they're for special occasions." she said as she turned her head, "Like what, fucking your 'friend'? I'd say that it would be a miracle if you and him did so something with your level of innocence." Sandra said as she gestured towards Sandy.

Sandy opened her mouth, she shouldn't argue with her guest, "So you're a scientist?" Sandra questioned as she found Sandy's wine cabinet, she pulled out the scotch, Sandy just nodded, "Great, that's one thing we sorta have in common.." she said as she pour her a glass.

"What is it that y'all do?" Sandy asked, Sandra smirked, "Well besides fuck around, I am what you'd call an Explosive Technician," Sandra answered, "Wow, really?" Sandy asked, amazed that a woman like her could have such a good high paying job, "Yeah but I was fired, they said that I was crazy.. Which isn't completely true you know, so I tried to blow a few people up but that's besides the point." she said, Sandy nervously chuckled.

"Well would ya look at the time, It's time for me ta go ta bed, good night Sandra." Sandy said as she pulled the covers over her shoulders as she laid down for the night.

 **Well I know that this chapter was lame as hell, but what can I say? It's been awhile since I've been able to actually continue this, well again sorry for the wait, and please sit tight as I try my best to work on the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Spongebob and Scourgebob walked into the Krusty Krab, "Sandy and your girlfriend are going to meet us here." Spongebob said, "She's not my girlfriend." Scourgebob said, "Oh really? I thought she was.." Spongebob said, Scourgebob sighed, "just, Shut up and go do your gay ass job." Scourgebob rolled his eyes.

Spongebob opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Krabs approached him, "Spongebob! What are ya doin!" Krabs yelled, "I don't care what the reason is, get to work, we've got orders to fill!" he shouted, "Yes sir!" Spongebob saluted before he ran into the kitchen.

Krabs turns to Scourgebob, "Why are you still standing there! Get the anchors out of yer pants and get in the kitchen!" Krabs orders, Scourgebob clenches his fists, "Just who the hell do you think you're talking to old man." Scourgebob barks, Krabs stood back in shock, SpongeBob never disrespected him like that, "Why you, Don't talk back to your superior officer!" Krabs growled, "Speak for yourself, I wouldn't be caught dead working here you cheap ass.." "Boy I don't know who in blue blazes you think you are, talking to me like that, I don't where you're attitude is coming from but…"

"I'll tell you exactly who I think I am, I'm Scourgebob, and you may not know it but you've just signed your death warrant, no one, not even Berry talks to me like that!" Scourgebob said as he gripped onto the crabs shirt.

"Let go of me or so help me i'll-" Scourgebob grinned, drool oozing out of his mouth, he hadn't had this much fun since yesterday, though that thing with the lobster, he could hardly call it a challenge.

"Oh, ya want me ta let go, do ya?" Scourgebob questioned as his grip tightened, "Oh, I'll let you go alright." He said before he delivered his spiked gloved fist to Krabs chest, knocking him into a table where two fish sat, the chairs and table all fell over, Scourgebob stood back, his hands at his side as he leaned back and began to laugh.

Everyone in the building had stopped to stare at the sponge, seeing all eyes were on him, "what are you looking at!" He shouted over his lungs scaring everyone in the building.

Scourgebob looked back towards Krabs who was sitting up, dizzy and winded, he began to make his way over to him, but not before having Spongebob step between them.

A little angry sponge stood, fists clenched at his sides, "Now wait a min-UTE!" SpongeBob grunted as Scourgebob delivered a shocking punch to the kids face, sending him into his boss, knocking them over again.

Scourgebob looked all around at the staring eyes, he straighten his jacket, clearing his throat, "Well now that I got all of your attention." He said as Sandy and Sandra entered the building.

Sandra looked at Scourgebob, seeing that he'd come out of hiding, she grinned. Sandy stepped forward before she was pushed to the ground by Sandra.

Sandy sat up, growling before she seen SpongeBob leaning against at table, his lip swollen and bloody, his nose dripping blood as well, forgetting her, she rushed to him.

Sandy picked his head up in her arms, he looked up at her, "S, Sandy?" they both turned to the other sponge.

"Now you pathetic losers are gonna tell me what I wanna know, this will be the only chance I give ya."

Scourgebob held up a picture of Plankton that Shankton had taken while he'd been running from him.

Scourgebob growled at the picture, "You see this little shit, stole something from me, and, heh I want it back." He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

Scourgebob stared out at the sea of blank stares, growing inpatient, until Sandra, his trusted lady, made a dramatic entrance, the building shook in fear as she pulled out a gun and shot it at the roof.

"He ain't playin, tell us where that thing is, and maybe, perhaps, I'll talk to Scourgebob about letting half of ya go." She grinned, Scourgebob looked at her, "Half? Come on, that's too many, there's only twenty here, and I'm not splitting the kill by five, woman." Sandra winked, leaning down to his ear.

"I didn't say anything bout lettin them go, unharmed." Scourgebob only grinned, pulling her closer, he chuckled, "I like the way you think." He said before they began to make out.

One of the customers had seen this as an opportunity to get up, but was greeted by a barrel that Scourgebob had thrown at him, knocking him out.

Sandra laughed, squeezing him in her arms before she shot another fish who tried running out of the door, but was shot into dust.

"Nice shot!" Scourgebob complemented, obviously getting a kick out to of this, Sandra grinned, wrapping her leg around his hip, "oh, I looks like someone's excited." She narrowed her eyelids.

"Excited to rule Chaos with you as my queen, but first-" he turned to the friends, "You there, Spongebob, you must know where I can find who i'm looking for."

Spongebob looked at the picture, biting his lip, he shook his head, though Plankton was his bosses natural enemy, he couldn't lead someone as horrible at him to another person.

Scourgebob picked him up by his tie, "You don't understand what you're in for, do ya." He shook his head, SpongeBob glared at him, "Even if I knew where Plankton was, what makes you think I'll tell you, go ahead and threaten me, I'll win in the end."

Scourgebob began to laugh, pulling him closer, wrapping his arms around his neck, "You're so stupid, you won't even sacrifice one puny bug, for the sake of not just yourself but, your home too!"

"I'm not just threatening you, Sponge boob, I'm treating the whole town, see where I come from, I practically ran the city, after I disposed of Patrock, shame, he was a good arms man, good friend too but sometimes you have to give some to win some." he said before he tossed SpongeBob to the ground.

Scourgebob now stood above the other sponge, "Does anyone wanna tell me where I can find this ' _Plankton'_ chump?" Scourgebob asked, "an answer would be nice, and seeing that I'm not getting one, I'll have to scare the answer out of you, I'll slowly pick off one of you, one by one, first, I'll start with you." He pointed at Spongebob.

Scourgebob pulled his bat from behind his back, gripping onto the handle, just as he was about to deliver his first hit, Sandy stepped in the way.

"Wait!" She stopped him, "I'll tell ya just, leave us alone, why are ya so focused on Plankton anyway"

Scourgebob grinned, before he gritted his teeth at the reminder, "he stole something that was mine, fare and square, and I want it back." He answered, Scourgebob looked to Sandra.

Sandy just nodded, "ok but why are ya targeting us, we haven't done anything, Plankton is his own man, we had nothing do with it."

Sandra scoffed, "Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea, if that print in here, in this dimension, then it has everythin ta do with ya." she smirked, she leaned against the sponge, "Ya see, hot stuff ere, is pretty focused on gettin some things under control, and um, while we're here, where we come from, we like ta have a little fun, and this city is just so darn boring- but we can change that fer sure, right hun? I'd love ta take a hot shot of er, i mean, we's supposed ta have equal strength, right?" she asked, Scourgebob looked at her, "Shut up, you talk a lot for a woman, ya know that, and, really, it gets annoying, your voice is just, why don't you do me a favor and shut your fucking mouth." he barked.

Sandra only grinned, brushing her finger over his neck, her tail flickered between his legs, "Why dontcha be a man an make me?" she questioned, he only chuckled, save that for later. Scourgebob then picked Krabs up from his collared shirt, "You, old bag, I know you and Shankton go way back at home, so what's the story here, you tell me where he is and, i'll think about letting you go."

Krabs, looked up at him, "You'll let me go? Will ya?" he asked, Scourgebob nodded, "On my word." he said, Krabs pointed to the building across the street, "He's across the street, kill em for me when ya get tha chance." he said before Scourgebob dropped him, "Thanks old man." he said before he turned away, but not before kicking him in the ribs.

Scourgebob then turned his attention to the chum bucket, taking his bat, he swung it at the window, a dramatic exit as well, he stood outside, laughing, "Ready or not, I coming for you." he said in low rumble before he burst out in laughter.

* * *

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Yeah, ok this chapter kinda sucks, but better than what it was at first, finally decided to kick up the action being that this is the FOURTH chapter and nothing really interesting happened so far, well guys, thanks for reading, I'll start writing chapter five as soon as I can.**


End file.
